


Few text messages and one important call

by white_noisey



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, nic zlego nie dzieje sie w tym ficku, tylko crowley i aziraphale bedacy slepi jak zwykle, wyznanie uczuć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_noisey/pseuds/white_noisey
Summary: Aziraphale nigdy nie uważał się za znawcę nowych technologii. Wręcz przeciwnie, zazwyczaj zdarzało mu się unikać ich jak ognia, tak więc nadal używał komputera z wielkim kineskopem z lat dziewięćdziesiątych oraz zwykłego telefonu sieciowego z tarczą. Przez całe lata był całkiem zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy, dopóki Crowley otwarcie go nie skrytykował podczas jednego z ich wspólnych lunchy.





	Few text messages and one important call

**Author's Note:**

> Powracam do Good Omens z krótszą formą i nieskomplikowanym plotem :) Tekst jest niebetowany.

Aziraphale nigdy nie uważał się za znawcę nowych technologii. Wręcz przeciwnie, zazwyczaj zdarzało mu się unikać ich jak ognia, tak więc nadal używał komputera z wielkim kineskopem z lat dziewięćdziesiątych oraz zwykłego telefonu sieciowego z tarczą. Przez całe lata był całkiem zadowolony z takiego stanu rzeczy, dopóki Crowley otwarcie go nie skrytykował podczas jednego z ich wspólnych lunchy:  
\- Aniele, proszę cię. Mógłbyś wreszcie przeskoczyć do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Smartfon byłby znacznie wygodniejszy, niż ta twoja cegła w księgarni.  
\- Mi w zupełności wystarcza - odparł Aziraphale spokojnie, ale uwaga Crowleya nieco go zakłuła. Lubił swój stareńki telefon, nie chciałby się go pozbywać. Dodatkowo prędzej spaliłby swój ukochany płaszcz, niż przyznał, że zależy mu na utrzymaniu konkretnej estetyki, w którą ten zabytek z pewnością się wpisywał. Ale może mógłby nabyć nowy telefon dodatkowo, tak a wszelki wypadek?  
Nie miał co prawda pomysłu, jaki mógłby być ten wypadek, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego anielskie moce miały niewiele ograniczeń, ale w końcu nigdy nie wiadomo!  
Kiedy kelner podstawił mu pod nos deser, chwilowo zostawił rozważania na tematy technologiczne. „Są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze.”, pomyślał, sięgając po łyżeczkę. Zastanowi się nad tym potem. Być może.

  
  
*

  
Crowley nie krył zadowolenia, kiedy przy ich następnym spotkaniu Aziraphale zaprezentował mu swój nowy nabytek – błyszczący nowością smartfon, jeszcze z folią ochronną na szybce.  
\- W końcu! – wyszczerzył się szeroko, biorąc urządzenie do ręki – Wpiszę ci od razu mój numer.  
Aziraphale nie skomentował, ale był całkiem wdzięczny – poprzedniego wieczoru przestudiował dokładnie całą instrukcję obsługi telefonu i nie pomogło mu to specjalnie w zrozumieniu niczego. Urządzenie póki co nadal pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Co prawda mógłby użyć magii, żeby zmusić je do działania, ale gdzie w tym jakiekolwiek wyzwanie? Aziraphale miał dużo czasu, teraz, kiedy on i Crowley byli po swojej własnej stronie, kiedy Niebo nie kroczyło mu po piętach, a Gabriel niespodziewanie nie nawiedzał. Mógł sobie pozwolić na nieśpieszną naukę.  
\- Gotowe – Crowley odwrócił ekran w stronę anioła, prezentując mu swoje małe zdjęcie z podpisem „Crowley” i numerem telefonu poniżej. – Umiesz już z niego dzwonić? – zapytał bezpośrednio, widząc nieco skołowaną minę Aziraphale’a.  
\- Jeszcze nie – przyznał tamten – Ale mam zamiar poczytać dzisiaj na ten temat w internecie, kiedy wrócę i usiądę do komputera w spokoju – dodał, nieco bardziej pewny siebie. Znał internet, zaglądał czasem na fora książkowe na swoim komputerze.  
\- Aniele… - Crowley przewrócił oczami za szkłami swoich okularów – Jesteś jak dziecko we mgle – dodał, znacznie łagodniej – Możesz przeglądać internet z tego telefonu.  
\- Doprawdy? – anioł nie potrafił ukryć swojego szczerego zdziwienia.  
Crowley kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową.  
\- Pomogę ci. W końcu to ze względu na mnie go kupiłeś.  
Aziraphale wolałby raczej wskoczyć w ognie piekielne, niż przyznać, że kupił telefon w nadziei na więcej kontaktu z demonem, ale przecież dokładnie taki był stan rzeczy. Zamiast powiedzieć coś na ten temat odparł więc:  
\- Mógłbyś? Nie chciałbym ci sprawiać zbyt wiele problemu, mój drogi.  
Crowley zamiast się odezwać wykonał dziwny gest ręką, którym chyba chciał przekazać: „Żaden problem, przestań”. Potem nachylił się do Aziraphale’a, tak, że muskali się ramionami i pokazał palcem na ekran:  
\- Jesteś inteligentny, załapiesz to prędko. Spójrz. Tak odblokowujesz ekran. To jest przycisk home, jeśli coś zaczniesz psuć, to go naciśnij, wrócisz do ekranu startowego. Tutaj są twoje kontakty, możesz przez nie dzwonić. A tutaj możesz pisać smsy.  
\- Smsy? – zdziwił się Aziraphale, przenosząc do tej pory skupione na urządzeniu spojrzenie na Crowleya.  
Crowley zerknął na niego, unosząc brwi.  
\- Nie wiesz, czym są smsy?  
\- Mój drogi, gdybym to wiedział, to nie potrzebowałbym twojej pomocy.  
Demon odrzucił dramatycznie głowę do tyłu, wzdychając.  
\- Widzę, że musimy zacząć od jeszcze większych podstaw.  
Aziraphale nie miał nic przeciwko. Wielkość urządzenia wymuszała na nich siedzenie tuż obok siebie, przez co dotykali się ramionami i kolanami. Była to całkiem miła odmiana od siedzenia na długość ramienia od Crowleya.

  
  
*

  
  
Minęło kilka tygodni. Aziraphale może nie stał się mistrzem korzystania ze smartfona, ale opanował podstawowe funkcje urządzenia i nawet z własnej inicjatywy zaczął przesyłać demonowi zdjęcia uroczych zwierząt. Crowley co prawda narzekał na wyrost, ale tak naprawdę był całkowicie zadowolony.  
Telefon demona zawibrował. Crowley odblokował go i otworzył nową wiadomość od Aziraphale’a. Uśmiechając się szeroko, przeczytał:  
„Zaczynam całkiem lubić to ustrojstwo. To szalenie wygodne, mogę rozmawiać z tobą nawet wtedy, kiedy w sklepie są klienci.”  
Crowley zastanowił się przez kilka sekund i odpisał:  
„Czyżbyś wstydził rozmawiać się ze mną na głos przy ludziach, Aziraphale? :)”  
Było to może odrobinkę ryzykowne. Nie jakoś przesadnie, tylko w małym stopniu, ale…  
„Skądże! Nigdy bym się Ciebie nie wstydził” – odpowiedź nadeszła bardzo szybko jak na Aziraphale’a.  
Crowley uśmiechnął się mocniej, poprawił się nieco w fotelu:  
„Czuję się zaszczycony. Lunch?”  
„Chętnie. Teraz?”  
„Mogę być po Ciebie za 20 minut.”  
W odpowiedzi Aziraphale przysłał potwierdzenie i emotkę anioła. Demon pokazał mu ją tydzień wcześniej i od tamtej pory Aziraphale wciskał ją, gdzie tylko mu się udało. Crowley przewrócił oczami, ale na jego ustach nadal gościł uśmieszek. Wstał, żeby przygotować się do wyjścia z mieszkania.

  
*

  
Telefon Crowleya zawibrował na kokpicie bentleya. Jego właściciel siedział akurat za kierownicą, uwięziony w niezwykle frustrującym korku. Demon klnąc na czym świat stoi, prawie nie usłyszał wibracji, za to dostrzegł rozświetlony ekran. Nowa wiadomość od Aziraphale’a.  
„Crowley! Odkryłem, że to urządzenie robi również zdjęcia!”  
Demon zaśmiał się w myślach. Włączył aparat, odwrócił telefon i zrobił sobie zdjęcie. Potem kliknął „wyślij”.  
„Dostałem zdjęcie twojej twarzy!”, przyszło za chwilę.  
Crowley przestawił bentleya niecałe dwa metry do przodu i odpisał:  
„Doprawdy? Szalony zwrot akcji, biorąc pod uwagę, że je wysłałem.”  
„Postanowiłem zignorować tę złośliwość. Poczekaj, też spróbuję.”  
W czasie, kiedy Aziraphale urządzał sobie sesję fotograficzną, Crowley przejechał autem kolejne dwa metry. Z rezygnacją uwalał się akurat w siedzeniu kierowcy prawie że w pozycji leżącej, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował.  
Zdjęcie, które odebrał przedstawiało uśmiechniętego, machającego do obiektywu Aziraphale’a na tle księgarni. Stanął przodem do okna, więc światło słońca padało na jego twarz, rozjaśniało włosy i podkreślało kolor oczu. Aziraphale dosłownie promieniał, zapewne bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że udało mu się samemu rozgryźć wymagającą czynność wysyłanie zdjęć.  
Crowley zagapił się na ekran, czując jak na twarz wypełza mu wielki uśmiech. Przesunął okulary na czoło, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciu, czując ciepło rozlewające się po jego piersi. Po dłuższym momencie, który spędził gapiąc się z rozrzewnieniem, oglądając każdy szczegół twarzy anioła, w końcu kliknął „zapisz”, a potem „ustaw obraz jako tapetę”. Humor nieco mu się poprawił, pomimo piekielnego korku.

  
*

  
Ściemniało się, kiedy Aziraphale zamykał księgarnię i kiedy jego smartfon odegrał krótki sygnał. Popatrzył przez ramię na swoje biurko, po czym bez pośpiechu przekręcił tabliczkę na drzwiach na „zamknięte” i opuścił roletę, po czym wolnym krokiem ruszył w głąb lokalu. W telefonie czekała na niego nowa wiadomość od Crowleya. Było to nieco dziwne, widzieli się w ciągu dnia, więc jeśli Crowley chciał mu coś powiedzieć, mógł to zrobić na żywo. Może o czymś zapomniał?  
Aziraphale przesunął palcem po ekranie i otworzył krótką wiadomość:  
„Tęsknię za Tobą, aniele.”  
Zaschło mu w ustach. To z pewnością nie był typ wiadomości, której mógłby się spodziewać. Przygryzł wargę i przysiadł na swoim fotelu. Zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym mozolnie wklepał:  
„Też za Tobą tęsknię, Crowley. Wszystko w porządku?”  
„Tak, nie denerwuj się. Nie umieram, jeśli o to pytasz.”  
„Niekoniecznie o to pytałem, ale to też dobra informacja.”  
Po tym Crowley zamilkł, a i Aziraphale nie wiedział za bardzo, co mógłby napisać. Odłożył telefon na blat. Wstał i nerwowym krokiem przeszedł się po księgarni, machinalnie poprawiając książki przemieszane na półkach przez klientów. Gdyby mniej znał to ciało, mógłby przysiąc, że się rumieni. Co opętało nagle Crowleya? Co to za niesamowity napad szczerości? Czy to faktycznie szczerość? Czy demon myślał to naprawdę? Ale dlaczego miałby kłamać? Co…  
PING!  
Dźwięk wiadomości zabrzmiał w cichej księgarni jak wystrzał. Aziraphale prawie upuścił książki, które trzymał. Odchrząknął, zawstydzony, chociaż w lokalu poza nim nie było żywej duszy. Upchnął woluminy byle jak na półkę, co nie zdarzało mu się nigdy przedtem, i prędko podszedł do telefonu.  
„Wybacz. Zazwyczaj nie jestem taki żenująco emocjonalny. Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze?”  
Hm.  
„Mój drogi, nie mów tak. Może chcesz porozmawiać?”  
Znowu dłuższa chwila ciszy. Aziraphale po raz kolejny zaczął kręcić się po sklepie, zastanawiając się, czy jego odpowiedź była odpowiednia.  
PING!  
„Może. Nie jestem pewien. Ale nie dzisiaj.”  
Aziraphale przyłożył dłoń do policzka, wpatrując się w litery. Crowleya ewidentnie coś trapiło i anioł nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak mógłby mu pomóc. Oraz o co mogło chodzić, tak na dobrą sprawę. Czyżby Piekło jednak odezwało się do Crowleya pomimo ich zapewnień, że tego nie zrobią?  
„W porządku. Powiedz mi tylko, czy to któryś z demonów się do ciebie odezwał?”  
„Gdyby tak było, to byś o tym wiedział. Nie. Nic mi nie jest, przesadzasz.”  
„Po prostu się martwię.”, odpisał, czując się bardzo głupio. Po namyśle dołączył do zdania smutną emotkę.  
„Niepotrzebnie.”  
„Jesteś pewien?”  
„Na litość boską! Tak!”  
„Więc nie masz żadnego problemu z Piekłem?”  
„Skądże.”  
Anioł zmarszczył brwi. Czuł, że powinien starać się jeszcze pociągnąć Crowleya za język, chociaż wyznania tego wieczoru wyrabiały już chyba roczną normę demona.  
„A żadnego innego?”  
„Aziraphale, litości. Być może mam jeden, ale jest znacznie bardziej przyziemny. Skończmy tę idiotyczną dyskusję.”  
„Jak sobie życzysz.”  
Po tym ciąg smsów skończył się. Aziraphale westchnął po raz kolejny i na wszelki, tylko wszelki wypadek, podpiął telefon do ładowania, a sam udał się zrobić sobie kakao. Jakaś dobra książka powinna go dostatecznie zająć, żeby nie myślał całą noc o Crowleyu.  
Minęło już kilka godzin odkąd Aziraphale pogrążył się w lekturze. Zdążył wypić w tym czasie dwa kubki kakao i przebrać się z płaszcza w wygodny sweter. Za to nie posuwał się specjalnie z czytaniem, skończył zaledwie pięćdziesiąt stron. Jego myśli co chwila uciekały w stronę demona. „Tęsknię za Tobą, aniele”, tak napisał. Aziraphale tym razem definitywnie poczuł falę ciepła. Próbował wyobrazić sobie Crowleya, jak wymawia te słowa. Biedne serce Aziraphale’a mogłoby pęknąć z rozczulenia, więc może to i lepiej, że Crowley został przy smsie. Jednocześnie nadal martwił się o przyjaciela. Może powinien zobaczyć, jak ten zachowuje się na żywo? Może wtedy wyciągnie z niego coś konkretniejszego? Chyba faktycznie powinien sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku.  
Aziraphale oderwał wzrok od książki, po czym podjął jeszcze jedną ryzykowną decyzję tego wieczoru. Sięgnął powoli po telefon.  
„Nadal tęsknię. Lunch jutro o tej samej porze?”

*

  
  
Crowley nie mógł spać. Było to niezwykle frustrujące, bo spanie było jedną z rzeczy, które zazwyczaj wychodziły mu najlepiej. Zirytowany najpierw rzucał się na łóżku, potem przeniósł się z pościelą na podłogę, a na koniec na sufit. Te działania nie odniosły jednak żadnego skutku: nadal nie mógł zmrużyć oka.  
Po jakichś dwóch godzinach takiej przepychanki musiał w końcu uznać swoją porażkę: raczej nie ma tej nocy szans na sen. Zrezygnowany pstryknął palcami i z sufitu znalazł się nagle na łóżku. Tam odrzucił z siebie kołdrę i usiadł na materacu. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy, a potem sięgnął po telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Smartfon rozbłysnął najpierw nieznośnym światłem, ale potem Crowleyowi udało się, mrużąc oczy, odczytać godzinę i dostrzec twarz Aziraphale’a w tle. Crowley wydał z siebie zrezygnowane: „Yyygh” i rzucił się na plecy na łóżku. Być może używanie tego zdjęcia jako tapety nie było jednak idealnym pomysłem.  
Aziraphale, Aziraphale. Trzy dni temu Crowley napisał do niego tego nieszczęsnego smsa o tęsknocie, Aziraphale o dziwo nie zareagował defensywnie, następnego dnia poszli na lunch. Demon myślał, że będzie niesamowicie niezręcznie, ale było przemiło, jak zawsze. Może tylko Aziraphale był nieco bardziej ostrożny w zadawaniu mu pytań. Chyba poważnie go zmartwił, wtedy, tym rozpisywaniem się po nocy…  
Anioł nie mógł opuścić jego myśli chodź na chwilę. Nie, żeby było to coś nowego, ale z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu było tym razem jeszcze bardziej dotkliwe. Może trochę dlatego, że obaj zaczęli przełamywać ostatnimi czasy pewne niepisane bariery. Kiedy w miłym pomieszczeniu ulubionej restauracji Aziraphale’a serwującej sushi obaj patrzyli na siebie nieco dłużej i bardziej otwarcie, niż zawsze. Kiedy Crowley ściągnął okulary i odłożył je na stolik oraz kiedy dłoń Aziraphale’a przesunęła się powoli w stronę dłoni Crowleya. Delikatny dotyk zaskoczył chyba ich obu, ale żaden nie zaprotestował.  
Crowley miał ochotę krzyczeć w poduszkę.  
Pamiętał dobrze słowa anioła, jego „To dla mnie za szybko, Crowley.” obijało się echem w myślach demona od dziesięcioleci, powracało natrętnie jak telewizyjny dzingiel. Jak szybko to dokładnie za szybko? Czy ćwierćwiecze wystarczy? Czy niekoniecznie to Aziraphale miał na myśli i Crowley dopisywał sobie do tego zbyt dużo i anioł faktycznie mówił tylko o tym, jak prędko prowadzi auto?  
Crowley po dłuższej chwili tych mentalnych przepychanek postanowił podjąć ostatnią desperacką próbę. Wstał powoli i nie zapalając światła wyszedł na balkon, ściskając telefon w dłoni. Noc była chłodna, omiotła Crowleya orzeźwiającym powiewem. Widok nocnego Londynu dodał demonowi odwagi. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mu sprzyjały, chyba nie zdobędzie się na nic tak niedorzecznego w świetle dnia, ale to był doskonały moment. Cóż, w każdym razie najdogodniejszy, jaki Crowley zdawał się mieć od początku świata.  
Odetchnął, po czym obserwował, jak obłoczek pary z jego płuc rozpuszcza się powoli w zimnym powietrzu. Potem uniósł telefon i wybrał numer Aziraphale’a. Ten odebrał po kilku sygnałach.  
Crowley zamilkł przez chwilę, nagle zatrwożony swoją decyzją. Cicho słuchał kilku powtarzanych przez Aziraphale’a: „Halo? Crowley? Słyszysz mnie?”, aż w końcu odezwał się nieco zachrypniętym głosem:  
\- Aziraphale. Możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Ależ oczywiście – padło natychmiast. Głos Aziraphale’a był niski i nadal spowity snem, Crowley musiał go obudzić. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio.  
\- O nas – sprecyzował.  
\- O.  
\- Tak… - Crowley postanowił iść za ciosem, jednocześnie starając się zebrać myśli. Idiota! Mógł chociaż zastanowić się nad odpowiednimi słowami, zanim zadzwonił. – Myślałem o nas. Wiele razy, szczerze mówiąc… Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno – dodał nieskładnie.  
\- Nie szkodzi… - odparł automatycznie Aziraphale, odległym głosem.  
\- Nie mogłem już wytrzymać. Aziraphale… - Crowley przestąpił z nogi na nogę – Tęsknię za tobą, kiedy mnie przy tobie nie ma. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z tobą, nie mogę cię wygonić z myśli. Nie wiem, dokąd zmierza nasza relacja, ale zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby być przy tobie. I proszę, proszę, jeśli nie chcesz tego samego, to nie odtrącaj mnie po tym, co za chwilę powiem. Nie chciałbym żadnej niezręczności między nami, jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.  
\- Crowley… - rozległo się z drugiej strony słuchawki, wyraźnie poruszone.  
\- Daj mi dokończyć… - Crowley zaśmiał się nerwowo i potrząsnął głową - Za chwilę sam zdam sobie sprawę, co już naplotłem i będę musiał z zażenowania znowu przespać stulecie. – demon oparł się o balustradę, z determinacją wpatrując się w budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy  
– Kocham cię, Aziraphale. Podejrzewam, że wiedziałeś od dawna, ale odkąd powiedziałeś mi, że działam dla ciebie za szybko, postanowiłem nic na ten temat nie mówić. Przedtem bałem się cholernego Piekła, martwiłem się, co mogłoby ci zrobić Niebo, ty zawsze wspominałeś różnice między nami. Cokolwiek miałoby to dla nas znaczyć, czy mielibyśmy chodzić razem do Ritza do końca świata, czy zamieszkać razem, paść sobie w ramiona czy karmić razem kaczki, myślę, że zasługujemy na cholerne szczęśliwe zakończenie. I chciałem, żebyś to wiedział.  
Po drugiej stronie Aziraphale wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a potem zapadła całkowita cisza. Od echa słów Crowleya prawie że drżało powietrze.  
\- I chciałem ci przypomnieć, że nikt już nas nie pilnuje, jesteśmy po swojej własnej stronie – niezrażony Crowley perorował dalej, czując ucisk nerwów w żołądku – Więc gdybyś… Chciał być ze mną, tak naprawdę, to nikt nie może nam tego zabronić – zakończył wreszcie, kiwając się nerwowo na piętach.  
\- Och, Crowley… - dobiegło w końcu z drugiej strony i znowu zapadła ta nieznośna, okropna cisza, podczas której demon coraz bardziej czuł, że zrobił najgorszą rzecz, jaka była możliwa.  
\- Nie, w porządku. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział – powtórzył Crowley, po czym zacisnął zęby, aż zabolały – Nie musisz odpowiadać.  
\- Crowley, na litość boską, daj mi się odezwać! – padło nieco zirytowane, ale zdecydowanie wzruszone z drugiej strony – Posłuchaj, ja… - zawiesił głos – Też uważam, że zasługujemy na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Oczywiście, że chcę być z tobą. Od bardzo dawna, ja… Byłem bardzo długo tchórzem – słysząc słowa protestu Crowleya prędko dodał – Nie zaprzeczaj. Ale teraz… Jestem gotowy. Chyba już dawno byłem, ale nie umiałem ci tego powiedzieć.  
\- A… - Crowley chciał zakomunikować coś składnego, ale początkowo niezbyt mu to wyszło i umilkł. Po chwili spróbował ponownie – Hm, cóż. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się tego. – czuł, jak nieokreślony ciężar opuszcza powoli jego kratkę piersiową – Ale nie mam zamiaru protestować.  
Aziraphale parsknął.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czekam na ciebie w księgarni, teraz.  
Crowley powoli rozpromienił się, czując, jak z każdą chwilą jego uśmiech staje się szerszy:  
\- Będę tam za 20 minut.

  
  
*

  
  
Pierwszy poranny klient księgarni Mr. Fella był mimowolnie świadkiem uroczej sceny: Drzwi księgarni uchyliły się i przesmyknął się przez nie wysoki, bardzo szczupły mężczyzna z rudymi włosami, ubrany cały na czarno. Zaraz za nim wyjrzał z progu właściciel sklepu: nieco niższy i nieco bardziej okrągły jegomość, odziany w ubranie, które na oko wyszło z mody w poprzednim wieku. Jego włosy były białe, niczym wata cukrowa. Obaj nawiązali ze sobą kontakt wzrokowy i rozpromienili się. Ten niższy poprawił poły marynarki drugiego z nich, po czym pocałowali się, krótko ale czule. Ubrany na czarno oddalił się, a księgarz otworzył szerzej drzwi i przekręcił tabliczkę na napis: „OTWARTE”. Potem przeciągnął się i wyraźnie zadowolony wszedł do środka.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli się podobało, to zachęcam do zostawiania kudosków i komentarzy! Jeśli podobało się bardzo bardzo, to zapraszam do moich innych tekstów z Good Omens.


End file.
